The Marauders' Pensieves
by Delphina Evans
Summary: In Harry's seventh year, he stumbles across five pensieves in the Room of Requirement, each belonging to one of the Marauders and his mother. This is his big chance to find out the truth, straight from the people he wants to know about. [COMPLETE]
1. The Long and Lonely Night

****

The Marauders' Pensieves

By: **Roxy Black**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. I wish I did. That brilliant and wonderful author J.K. Rowling owns them all. The only thing that belongs to me is the story line and the plot.**

**Summary:** In Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts, he finds five Pensieves, each belonging to one of the Marauders and his mother, Lily, in the Room of Requirement when he is lost and wishes he knew more about the infamous crew and their thoughts. Please r/r! No flames please, this is my first fan fiction! Short or long, depending on the reviews.

**Chapter One: _The Long and Lonely Night_**

Harry James Potter was sitting on his four-poster bed, a magical photo album open in front of him. As he flipped through the pages, he smiled. The pictures showed his mother and father, so happy, and the rest of the Marauders as they moved about. There were pictures from graduation from Hogwarts, a party at his father's apartment, right down to his parents' wedding. He saw James's smug face, Lily's smiling face, Sirius's cocky face, Lupin's laughing face, and Peter's shy face looking up at him and waving.

He reached the end of the album. A painful, sickening feeling flooded his heart. These pictures were the only memories he had of his parents. He had been too young to remember them when they died. Sure, he had Remus Lupin and Sirius Black to talk to, but they never seemed to tell him enough. Harry never wanted to speak to Peter Pettigrew ever since he found out in his third year at Hogwarts that it was Peter who had betrayed his parents and caused their murder at the hands of Lord Voldemort.

"Hello, Harry. You're still up?" Hermione's smiling face beamed down at him. He faked a happy smile and waved. "You know it's not fair that you can come into our dormitory and we can't even get up the stairs into yours." He said. Harry had found out the hard way that boys were not allowed in the girl's dormitory.

"Well, I don't make the rules. I see you have been looking at your parents' pictures again. Don't you ever get tired of them?" Said Hermione as she sat down on the bed.

"These are the only memories I have left. They can never become boring to me. But sometimes I wish that there was something else I could use to get to know them better." Harry said.

"Have you tried talking to Remus and Sirius? They were your parents' best friends, after all. Who's better to ask then the people who knew your parents best?" suggested Hermione. She always seemed to try to brighten up any situation, no matter how dark and tragic it was.

"I've tried. Sure they can tell me what they thought of my parents, but I can never get into my parents' thoughts. I can never know what they thought of the world and of their lives, and of me." Harry replied. He closed the photo album and pushed it to the edge of the bed with a sigh.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said, trying to comfort Harry, "sometimes things that we truly wish we knew can never be found. It's part of life, it can't be changed. Even for witches and wizards."

"I guess you're right. I will just have to live with it." Harry shrugged his shoulders. He just had to face the fact that he would never know.

Ron entered the dorm and threw four library books on his bed. He looked dead tired. There were lavender circles around his eyes. "McGonnagall says it's lights out, Harry." Ron said sleepily. He yawned and made a sigh. Then he crawled underneath his covers without undressing and was sound alseep before Harry and Hermione could bid him good night.

"Good night, Harry." Hermione said, waving as she left.

"Good night, Hermione." said Harry gloomily. He raised his hand and then dropped it down again.

Harry undressed, climbed into bed, and pulled the curtains closed. He was going to try to fall asleep, but he knew he would never, just like he knew he would never know his parents' thoughts. Perhaps he would look over the photo album again. Either way, he didn't want to fall asleep because he knew that he would dream about his parents, which only made the sickening feeling come back after he awoke from one of those happy dreams.

He sat there on his bed, listening as his friends came into the dorm, undressed, and fell asleep. Ron was snoring loudly and Neville was muttering something about Trevor, his toad, and Professor Snape in his sleep. Harry heard Dean whisper _Lumos_ so he could finish some homework by the light of his wand, and Seamus was tossing and turning beneath his quilt. He could hear a faint murmur of voices in the common room and the breaking of stone as they played a game of wizard's chess.

Soon, Dean slammed his books shut, fell asleep, and began snoring louder than Ron. The voices in the common room died away and he heard heavy footsteps as the others climbed into bed. it was official. Harry was the only one still awake in his dorm.

Harry tried to think of something to do. Within the next hour, he had already looked through the album seven times and had finished an essay that was due the next week as well as his other homework. No one else was awake to play wizard's chest or Gobstones.

Then an idea clicked in his head. _Why didn't I think of this before?_ Harry thought. Quietly and discreetly, he pulled the curtains open just wide enough so he could get out. He opened the trunk beside his bed and removed his father's invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map, which Lupin had kindly given back to him as a memory of his father. Harry slipped the cloak over his head and his body disappeared. He then slipped the map underneath his cloak and muttered _Lumos_ so he could see. Then, in a flash, he sneaked out of the dorm, out of the common room, out of the painting of the Fat Lady, and into the dark hall. Harry Potter was going to take a little walk around the castle...

**A/N- Well, there it is! My first fan fiction story! How do you like it? Please rate and review it. The more reviews, the faster I will get the chapters out. :)**

****


	2. The Discovery of the Room of Requirement

****

Chapter 2: _The Room of Requirement Discovery_

: 

Out in the hall everything was silent. Not a single person lingered. Beneath his cloak, Harry scanned the map for any signs of teachers or other students. Professor Dumbledore was pacing his office while Professor Snape patrolled the third floor corridor. No one was on the same floor as him, which was a relief. He would just have to sit and wait until the floors started to clear.

As he walked across the floor, Harry began to think about his wish of knowing more about his parents. There _had _to be a way. There just _had _to! _Come on, think! I'm a wizard, there's _got _to be a way! _Harry thought.

For the next fifteen or twenty minutes Harry stared absent-mindedly at the map while he paced and thought about his wish. He completely forget to keep checking the map for any signs of people coming up to the same floor he was on. _Think, Harry, think. You should know this. THINK!_ He thought over and over again.

Finally, Harry came to his senses. He tuned back into the world and scanned the map once more. With a tiny cry of fear, Harry saw that Professor Snape and Mr. Filch were on the same floor, headed straight for him! _Run, run, run! _A little voice inside his head screamed. He followed that voice and ran for his life.

Harry sprinted as fast as his legs would carry him in the opposite direction of Snape and Filch. He stopped for a breath around a corner and looked at the map. The two little dots were still moving down the hall, getting closer and closer to Harry's dot on the map.

What am I going to do? thought Harry. The hall in which he stood was a dead end with no doors. If he went in the direction of the two staff members he would be caught for sure.

By now he was breathing hard. Harry's hands were shaking like mad. He had been caught many, many times in the hall late at night and the first few times he wasn't afraid at all. But by now, he knew the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall would surely give him a week-long detention, which meant no Quidditch practice. One day of detention was bad enough, but a whole _seven_ days? No way would he risk that.

Harry was afraid that he was going to drop either his wand or his map and be discovered. There wasn't anything you couldn't hear in the silence of the halls at night.

Again, he had to tune back into the world around him. Afraid of what he might see on the map, he stole a glance and realized the two little dots were closing in on his dot. Harry looked around the corner and saw the two men walking with lanterns in their hands. They were swinging them back and forth as they searched for stray students.

Harry knew he had to do something, and fast. Then, out of the corner of his left eye, Harry saw a staircase leading up to a large wooden door. He had never seen this before. He knew this was his escape route.

Quickly, he dashed across the hall. He climbed the steps two by two. Then with a quick pull, he opened the door, raced inside, and slammed the door shut again. Harry could here Snape's sharp voice calling. "There's one up here, Argus!" He yelled.

Harry ran down the hall and slipped around another corner. When he heard Filch's calls, he ran as fast as a bullet. He just kept running and running, turning this way and that. With each turn he hoped he would lose Snape and Filch, but he still heard their voices getting closer.

With a few more turns, Harry ran out of breath. He couldn't run anymore. He sank down on his bottom and scanned the map. By now he was far away from Snape and Filch. They were too dim-witted to find him with all of the turns he made.

With a sigh, he leaned his head against the wall. But his head hit the wall too hard. "Damn it!" Harry whispered. He rubbed the back of his head.

Then his mind swirled again and he lost all trace of place and time.

His wish floated back into his brain. Harry would do anything, and he meant _anything _to get inside his parents' thoughts deeper than ever imaginable. The wizard world was a wonderful place. There had to be a spell somewhere, or some kind of potion or concoction.

Once again, he came back to Earth. The pain in his head had subsided. But, somehow, he couldn't see. Then he realized that there was a smudge on his glasses so he took them off and began wiping them with his sleeves.

He placed the glasses back onto his face and stood up. He checked the map and there was no one in sight. Harry rolled the map up and took off his cloak. Then he began pacing the strange hallway he was in.

Harry didn't know where he was. He was on a different floor than the Gryffindor Tower, that was for sure. As he walked the floor, he noticed a wonderful tapestry hanging on the wall. It looked like some kind of knight. _Hmm, that looks familiar._ But Harry didn't give it much thought.

He sat down below the tapestry and began thinking of his wish once more. If there was a way, why couldn't he find it? If there was a way, then how did it work? If there wasn't a way, how would he battle his curiosity and that painful feeling that always filled his heart?

God, I wish there was just a way to know my parents' thoughts! Harry screamed inside of his head.

Suddenly and out of nowhere, a door appeared on the wall opposite Harry. He stood up on an impulse. He held his wand out and examined the door. Then he realized it. He had been in this place before! It was the Room of Requirement, the room that seemed to come out of nowhere. He had visited it in his fifth year when he started Dumbledore's Army.

A happy feeling filled Harry. Maybe this was his answer, maybe not. He made up his mind. Wand in hand, he reached for the door knob and slowly opened the door, hoping this was the answer to his prayers...

A/N- **Wow! Is that a cliffhanger or what? I'm writing this the same day I put the first chapter out. It's amazing, I got reviews on my first day! Thanks you guys who gave me compliments! Keep going and maybe I'll have this whole thing done by week's end! **

Well, there it is, folks. The second chapter that my reviewers have been vying for! Okay, so only two people said they wanted to know more. Hey, at least I'm honest! ENJOY! And don't forget: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

- 


	3. Five Pensieves: The First Pensieve: Siri...

****

Disclaimer: Okay, in this chapter, I don't own Harry, Sirius, Lily, Arabella Figg, James, Peter, Lupin, or Mr. Evans. But, I do own Lily's best friends, Maria, Candy, and Winona, and James's Muggle friends who are Robert and Eliza.

A/N- **I am SO sorry I didn't get this chapter up. I've been busy cleaning my room so I can actually get onto the Internet without my mother bugging me. I promise I will start getting the chapters out faster, as long as everyone reviews ;). Well, here it is Chapter Three of the Marauders' Pensieves! ENJOY!**

****

Chapter 3: Five Pensieves: The First Pensieve: Sirius Black

Harry entered the Room of Requirement with anticipation. The hope of a messenger burned deep within his soul with each step he took into that room. Across from him he saw five tables with one small tub-like basin sitting on each.

As he walked towards the small basins he realized what they were Pensieves. They were just like the one that Harry had found in Dumbledore's office in his fourth year, where he had seen Barty Crouch, Jr., being sentenced to Azakaban prison.

__

What's this? Where's the messenger? Harry thought as he paced in front of the tables. _I wish I knew what to do!_

Instantly, a note floated down into Harry's hands out of nowhere. He read it. The note said:

_These belonged to Sirius Black, James and Lily Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Hopefully these will be a help to you._

Then it hit Harry from behind. _This _was his answer. These Pensieves would tell him about his parents' and their friends' actions and thoughts before he was born, from their point of view.

Harry dropped the note into his pocket and stepped toward the first table. A silvery liquid was floating around in the basin. He leaned his head into the basin and felt that almighty lurch as he tumbled into total darkness...

After a few seconds of falling, Harry landed hard on his backside. He looked around. He was sitting in the middle of a humongous church with stained glass windows. People filled the pews all around him. Some were crying. Some looked mad as wet hens. Others checked their watches with impatience.

__

This must be someone's wedding. But whose? Harry thought as he stood up and began walking to the back of the church. _The bride and groom must be around here somewhere_.

As he exited the church and walked down a long hallway, he heard women giggling madly from behind a door. Suddenly, the door burst open and four bridesmaids dressed in lilac appeared in the hall. "Can you believe she's getting married?" One said. She looked strangely like Arabella Fig, except years younger and pounds lighter. They were all wearing white lilies in their hair and around their necks.

Harry slid past them and noticed a tall man with dark hair and a sweeping brow. It was Sirius Black, Harry's godfather and his parents' best friend. A _whoosh _from behind him pushed him forward and in an instant he was at the man's side. _This is Sirius's Pensieve!_ Harry thought happily. He wondered who was getting married and why he godfather was involved in it.

"Hey, Prongs, still hyperventilating?" Sirius called into the room across from him? _Prongs, that's my father! _Harry thought. He jumped but then fell silent so he could hear what was going on. He heard heavy breathing from the room and when Sirius jogged back into the room, Harry followed.

It was a rather small room. Two men stood in front of a large mirror as they straightened their collars and jackets. Harry knew this two men as Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Harry winced at the sight of Peter as a surge of anger boiled in his blood. He was the man responsible for his mother and father's deaths.

Then, Harry saw a man that looked much like himself sitting in a huge armchair, breathing heavily as if he had just run a mile around the block. _My father! _Harry jumped again and the scooted out of the way as he saw Sirius heading for the armchair.

"Prongs, buddy, there's nothing to worry about. She's already said yes. You two will get married, have children, and then I will be a proud godfather!" Sirius reassured his best friend.

"You don't understand Padfoot. I'm not that worried about the wedding itself, but about the marriage. What if it doesn't work out? What if we have to get a divorce? What if we lose everything? What if...?" James began, ruffling his hair.

"Listen. Everything's going to be fine. You two love each other, that's what matters. It will work out. I've never seen a better pair! Divorce, HA! You don't want to leave Lily and I'm sure she doesn't want to leave you. Losing everything it's a possibility, because you will always have each other. Now stop worrying and fix yourself up so your bride won't run away screaming when she sees your face!" Sirius gave a short pep talk to the groom and walked towards the mirror.

"What if she runs away?" James asked nervously as he got up.

"STOP WORRYING PRONGS!" Everyone shouted, even Harry. Of course, no one heard him. He joined the four men by the mirror.

Lupin's hair wasn't nearly as gray. He looked much better than he did now. Peter was still shy and mousy. James was breathing hard again, but he was steadily fixing his hair. And Sirius was quickly fixing his bow tie, and then he crossed the room towards the door, with Harry at his heels.

Harry wondered where he was going as he followed his godfather. Then Sirius took a sharp left turn into the room where Harry had seen the bridesmaids before. They entered the room and Sirius knocked on the open door.

A small woman dressed in a lovely white gown spun around on her heels and smiled nervously as she saw Sirius. It was Lily, Harry's mother! Her deep red hair was tied into a bun on top of her head with loose auburn curls surrounding her warm face. Her smile was welcoming. Her eyes were the loveliest shade of green. They were identical to Harry's eyes.

"Ready?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not so sure, Sirius." Lily relied, turning back to the mirror so she could finish her make-up.

"Did you know Lils that I just finished pep-talking your future husband, and now I'm going to have to pep talk you?" Sirius asked, stepping closer.

"Go right ahead. I don't think you can calm me down Sirius, seriously."(No Sirius-serious pun intended)

"Well, Lily, James loves you very much. I knew that you two would get married from the start. You and James are made for each other, no doubt about that. Getting married is just taking the relationship and making it last forever. There's no need for worrying yourself over nothing on your special day." Sirius said.

"Wow, that worked!" Lily was surprised. Harry could tell by the tone of her voice and the look on her face.

Suddenly there was another knock on the door. A gray-haired man appeared. "Ready to go, Lily flower?" The man asked. Harry knew this was Lily's father, his grandfather.

"Yes, Daddy. Sirius, you better go and get the boys rounded up. Daddy, are the girls ready?" Lily began to rush and her breathing was worse than James's was.

"Lily, yes, everything's fine." Mr. Evans assured his daughter as he took her arm.

"Let's get married!" Sirius shouted. He ran like a bullet out the door, down the hall, and back into the other room. Harry followed like a dog on a chain.

"It's time, guys! We're getting married!" Sirius announced.

"Correction, _he's _getting married!" Lupin groaned as he stepped towards his friend.

"Whatever. Let's go, James. We're late! Let's take the other door, Lily's headed that way." Sirius rushed everyone out of a door on the other side of the room.

Everyone was running through the halls, and Harry was just about out of breath. Finally, Sirius led everyone through another door and Harry was back in the church again, this time at the altar.

Several minutes went by as everyone assembled. Peter, Sirius, and Remus jogged to the end of the aisle where they met their partners for the procession. Harry followed.

Music began to play. The first people in line, who were Sirius (the best man) and Winona (Lily's best friend and maid-in-honor), processed down the aisle in a slow, steady stride with Harry walking behind them. Winona went to one side of the altar and Sirius joined James. Harry stood just in front of the first pew so he could have a bird's eye view of everything.

Then Remus and Maria (another best friend) came and Peter and Candy (another best friend, who was so much taller than Peter a few people sniggered as they passed).

Then, the bride's music came on and everyone stood up. Harry saw his father sway, and then Sirius reached out and held the back of his suit so he wouldn't fall over. Lily appeared in the doorway at the far end of the church.

As Lily and Mr. Evans processed down the aisle with bright smiles, Sirius was crying. Tears were running down his face and he hastily wiped them away with his free hand. James eyes were wide and everyone's jaw was dropped.

Lily looked stunning by the time she reached her future husband. They joined hands and stepped up. Dumbledore, who would marry the two people, cleared his throat and began. "We are gathered here today to join in Holy Matrimony James Anthony Potter and Lily Marie Evans..."

Harry turned his head and fixed his attention on his godfather. After all, this _was _his memory. Sirius had stopped crying. Now he was smiling the biggest smile Harry had ever seen. The look on his face was indescribable. It was mixed with pride and adoration for his best friend.

Dumbledore asked for the rings from Sirius. He reached into his pocket and withdrew the small black box. He opened it and handed it to Dumbledore who gave each ring to James and Lily. Both rings glittered in the sunlight.

Then Lily and James said their vows. Harry watched Sirius again. His godfather laughed when James said his vows. "Now matter how stupid and childish I act, I know that you can deal with me."

Rings were put on fingers and laughs were shared. Finally Dumbledore said those magic words. "You may kiss the bride." The whole church filled with hollers and claps as James swept his new wife into a romantic kiss. Sirius patted James on the back and said "Job well done."

The room become black all of a sudden. Next thing Harry knew, he was in the middle of a reception hall, standing beside Sirius. He was about to make a speech.

"Ahem, may I have your attention please?" Sirius called. Everyone stopped chattering and turned their heads.

"As best man, it's my duty to make a little speech. First, to James. Buddy old pal, this must be the greatest day of your life. Well, other than that time you won that bet at the Quidditch finals." The crowd chuckled. Everyone knew James loved Quidditch.

"But I know that you and Lily will make a fine pair. I mine, come on, folks. Who better to get married than a man and a woman who have hated each other since the beginning of time?" Laughter filled the room again.

"Now, to Lily. You're a very strong woman, and very good at revenge. I figured that out when you turned Snivellus's nose into a long oily stick, but it wasn't much different from his ordinary nose, I must say." A roar of laughter reached Harry's ears.

"Back to my point. James needs you, Lily. Trust me, I've known since our fifth year. Have a great life together!" Sirius ended his speech and applause was given.

Then, as Harry followed his godfather, he heard Sirius whisper "_God, those two are perfect._"

The room blackened again and Harry was flying backwards. This time, he landed back in the Room of Requirement, and yet again on his backside. Harry shook his head and thought everything over.

"Sirius really did love my parents." Harry thought as he got to his feet and brushed off his pants. He advanced to the next Pensieve, dunked his head in, and went swirling and spyriling into a pool of darkness...

****

A/N- How's that for a cliffhanger? Thanks for the reviews(All three or four of them LOL :):)). Next chapter, Harry will find out the true reason why Peter betrayed his parents. **REVIEW AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. The Second Pensieve: Peter Pettigrew

A/N- Wow! I actually got this chapter up pretty fast! Thanks for the reviews but please review every single chapter. Constructive criticism allowed. Well, here we go Chapter 4! Woot woot!

Disclaimer: Again, in this chapter, I don't own any of the original Harry Potter characters. But, I _do _own two of the Death Eaters, **who are Elizabeth Laurie and Sam Robertson**. Everything else belongs to wonderful J.K. Rowling! If I did own all of the characters, do you think I would be writing this disclaimer?

**Chapter 4: The Second Pensieve: Peter Pettigrew**

Darkness surrounded Harry again. He felt slightly sick as he twisted and turned. But soon Harry landed in his destination: a small, dark room with twelve people dressed in dark cloaks. Another _whoosh _sent Harry flying next to one of the cloaked people.

The person removed his hood. It was Peter Pettigrew, the man who betrayed Harry's parents. Another surge of anger filled Harry's heart. He could feel his face turning red. He didn't want to be standing there next to that man, and yet he wanted to know Peter's memory.

Harry heard a small noise emitting from Peter's mouth. It sounded like a voice, and Harry had to shut out the rest of the murmuring to hear what he was saying.

"_Lily, she belongs with me, not that fool James. Their child is a threat to the Dark Lord, don't they realize? They knew before that boy was born that he would defeat my master. But did they listen? Did they give in? No. I want Lily, and I shall have her!_" Peter whispered.

Harry was boiling mad by now. Peter never liked his father; he had never liked Harry. The only thing that man cared about was pleasing Lord Voldemort! And he wanted Lily. Didn't he realize that by betraying his parents, he would be killing not just James, but Lily herself?

Suddenly, the room became cold. A soft wind spiraled around the twelve cloaked people and Harry. The line of people seperated down the middle, six on one side and six on the other. A thirteenth tall, cloaked man with his wand outstretched passed through the gap and stood before the people. Harry could see bright red eyes glowing from beneath hood.

Voldemort... Harry thought with hatred. Then something clicked in his mind. These twelve people, including Peter, were Death Eaters, the followers of Voldemort. This was Peter's memory. Based on what Peter had whispered earlier, he was about to betray James and Lily. Was this the night his parents were killed? Harry swallowed. It was bad enough hearing his mother scream whenever a dementor was near. Could he survive watching the two deaths unfold before his eyes?

Voldemort pointed his wand at the ground and muttered a spell Harry could not hear. Suddenly, Voldemort shot up into the air and hovered three feet above the ground. He spoke in a hoarse voice, just as Harry remembered from the many encounters he had with the man.

"The prophecy has been heard. I have called you, my followers, to me. I must kill the child the prophecy speaks of, for that child is a threat to my power. He is the son of James and Lily Potter. They are the people the prophecy also tells of. He was born as the seventh month died. His parents have thrice defied me and my ways. That child must die, and he must die _tonight_. We must find where he is hiding, and finish him off, his parents as well, once and for all so I may reign forever." Voldemort told his followers.

Peter stepped forward and squeaked something. Harry strained his ears to hear, yet still it was just a noise to him.

"Come fort, Pettigrew, and speak to your master." Voldemort stretched a pale hand towards Peter. The man obeyed and walked in front of his master, then kneeled and bowed his head.

"I know of the child. I know where he is hiding. I despise his father. His mother belongs with me." Peter said with a very strong voice that Harry had never heard before. Voldemort removed his hood, revealing a pale face with an evil smile stretched from ear to ear.

"Tell me where the child is being hidden and we shall talk about the other deaths." Voldemort called Peter nearer to him.

"James and Lily are living in a Muggle villiage of Godric's Hollow. They have the child with them. Kill the child. His name is Harry. Kill James. He is a good for nothing slob. Lily deserves better. Lily deserves me. Lily does not deserve to die. I love her." Peter said. Harry was very angry again.

"I know nothing of love, Pettigrew. But I shall spare the woman if she does not get into my way." Voldemort said, though not in a very kind voice. Peter let out a small sigh. He stood up and returned to his place beside Harry.

"Laurie, does Pettigrew speak the truth?" Another Death Eater broke the line and removed her hood. Her name was Elizabeth Laurie. Harry had seen her in the Daily Prophet countless times.

"Yes, Master. Godric's Hollow is where the child resides. I will follow you and help you destroy the boy." The woman said, looking at the ground. Then she went back into the line.

"Yes, Elizabeth, I shall take you and Robertson. You are very loyal. Pettigrew, you are coming as well. Let us kill the child tonight." Voldemort announced. The three people walked forward and stood behind Voldemort. Then the three departed by Disapparation and the room become dark.

Harry was twirling again. Next, he landed hard in the middle of a street. It looked like a Muggle street to him. To his left was a house with all of the lights on. He saw a cloaked figure break down the door and enter the house. Harry winced. It was his parents house.

He saw shadows in the window. A man shouted "Lily, take Harry and run!" It was James. Then Voldemort laughed cruelly and shouted "Avada Kedavra!" and one of the shadows fell to the ground. _My father is dead._ Harry thought. He felt tears welling behind his eyes.

The a second scream came from the house. It was Lily. Harry watched another shadow fall. Then another shout. It wasn't from himself as a baby. It was Voldemort. He saw Voldemort exit the house as a heap of nothing. Then he disappeared.

A commotion made Harry turn his head to the right. On the other side of the street, he saw Peter and his godfather, Sirius, shouting at each other.

"You killed them, you traitor! You killed my best friends!" Sirius shouted. He was madder than Harry ever remembered him.

"What would you have done? The Dark Lord favors me!" Peter shouted. By now thirteen Muggles had gathered in the street to watch the two men fight. They did not know that the two men were wizards.

"I'll kill you!" Sirius screamed. But before his could reach for his wand, Peter shouted a spell Harry did not now. But the next thing he knew, the thirteen Muggles on the street had dropped dead in their places.

Peter changed himself into a rat and scurried away. "Get back here you coward!" Sirius shouted. He sat down on the street and started to cry, his head in his hands. Harry felt like crying, too.

Then everything became foggy. Harry felt that oh so familiar feeling of flying backwards. In the next five seconds he was sitting on the floor of the Room of Requirement. He felt tears running down his face, and he quickly wiped them away.

So it was true. Peter loved Harry's mother and wanted nothing more than to see Harry and his father dead. But he had forgotten what Voldemort had said. "I will spare her if she does not get in my way." Lily refused to let Voldemort kill Harry, so she died, all because of Peter Pettigrew.

Harry got up quickly and calmed himself down. He still had three pensieves to go. He walked to the third table, leaned in, and began yet another journey into someone else's memories...

A/N- There it is, the fourth chapter of my story! Wow, you guys seem to like my stories! This chapter came out really fast, didn't it? So, you know what to do, REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW until your fingers hurt from typing so many good(hopefully) reviews! The more reviews, the faster I will get the chapters out!


	5. The Third Pensieve: Remus J Lupin

**Chapter 5: The Third Pensieve: Remus J. Lupin**

A/N- **Wow! **Thanks for all of the reviews, you guys! I wasn't even going to write another chapter today but guess what, I am! So please enjoy and don't forget to review if you want to see another chapter tomorrow!

Harry landed with a _thump _on a soft, carpeted floor. He looked around and saw before him the Gryffindor common room in which he had spent so much time in himself. He half-expected to see Ron and Hermione squabbling over homework by the fireplace. But he was waiting for a person to come into view...anyone...

Finally, Harry caught sight of a brown-haired boy who looked like he was in his fifth or sixth year. The boy was sitting in an armchair. He looked extremely worried and anxious. That familiar _whoosh _pushed him towards the boy as Harry stood up.

He looked the boy in the face and began to wonder who he was. It had to be one of the Marauders, but which one? Suddenly a light bulb turned on in Harry's brain. He recognized the boy...it was Remus Lupin! Aside from the fact that Remus' hair was lighter and his face was much more expressive, the boy in front of him looked nothing different than the grown man he would turn out to be.

"How am I going to tell them? Will they abandon me like all the rest?" Remus muttered. Harry walked around to the other side of the chair to get a better look. He wondered what Remus was talking about. What had he done? What happened? Harry's stomach jolted as his heart began to pound faster as he yearned to know more about this situation.

"I mean, come on, Remus, boy. How many people will want to stay friends with a person who turns into a hair, monstorous werewolf every month at the first sight of a full moon?" Said Remus. He rubbed his forehead then leaned back into the chair with a depressing sigh.

Werewolf. Harry thought. He was going to witness Remus telling the Marauders and Lily about his condition. He could see why Remus was nervous. Harry had seen the man in his werewolf form in his third year. And it wasn't very pretty.

Remus stood up and walked to the nearest window. Harry followed. It was night. But the moon was not full. Remus shook his head at the moon and sighed once more. The light of the moon reflected in his eyes. "How could something so beautiful turn me into something so ugly?" He whispered. Harry could hear a little whimper in the tone of his voice.

Harry started to feel bad for Remus. He had never felt that way before. Of course, he had never thought that someone was worse off than he was. He now saw before him a werewolf, with feelings and a heart like any other person.

He assumed that the Marauders and Lily had not abandoned him, as Remus had feared, because on the night that Harry first met his godfather face to face, Sirius and Remus embraced each other like old buddies. He smiled at the fact that his parents had hearts.

Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps, then the muttering of a password. Remus turned suddenly and began pacing the room. Harry remained at the window, wondering what was going to happen next.

Soon, the four Marauders and Lily Evans marched in through the painting and were not surprised to see Remus standing there. "We got your owl." Lily said with a concerned voice.

"You could have just come and got us, mate. We were just walking around the grounds underneath James' Invisibility Cloak." Sirius explained, sitting down in the nearest chair.

"Who knew you could fit three guys and a girl underneath that thing without anyone getting poked." James laughed. He sat down on the arm of Sirius' chair.

"Good thing we didn't get caught." Mousy Peter said. James and Sirius exchanged laughing glances. Peter was obviously the least mischievous of the four.

"Why did you call us here? From your letter it sounded urgent. What's wrong?" Lily asked. She found herself a chair and sat down. She was looking at Remus as thought he was going to drop dead any second.

Remus sat down in his previous chair. Harry walked over and stood beside it. "Well, you guys, ("AHEM!") and _girl_." Remus added as Lily cleared her through purposely. She nodded and thanked him silently.

"There's something really important I need to tell you. I totally understand if you are afraid of me because of it or if you don't want to be friends anymore..." Remus dragged on and on.

"Spit it out, mate!" Sirius shouted.

"I'm a werewolf. I'm a werewolf, okay! So run away like all the others and leave me alone." Remus stood up and faced the window once more.

James jumped. "A werewolf? COOL!" James and Sirius said at once.

"Run away? Why, Remus, I would never do that just because you are a werewolf. It makes no difference to me." Lily said comfortingly.

"Werewolf or not, you're still my friend!" Peter shouted, or at least he tried to. Harry laughed at his efforts.

"Really? You-You're not afraid?" Remus turned around and looked shocked yet relieved that they had not left him high and dry.

"No way! In fact, becoming an animal sounds quite...interesting." Sirius said, rubbing his hands together with a smirk on his face and a glint in his eyes.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" James asked.

"Illegal Animagus, anyone?" Sirius replied.

Lily's eyes went wide. "GO ahead, boys. But you're NOT getting me involved in this one!" And with a sharp turn Lily stormed up into her dorm.

"Exactly! I'm in!" Peter said.

"Wow! Thanks, guys." Remus thanked his friends.

"No problem. Now let's think. Remus, you're nickname could be Moony, because of the whole werewolf-moon thing. We'll figure everything else out later. Moony, this will be the greatest night of your life!" James explained.

The room went blank. Harry closed his eyes. He felt like he was going to vomit again.

BAM! Harry was back in the Room of Requirement. He felt sick, but the warm memory of his parents' hearts glowed. He smiled as he stood up and advanced to the next Pensieve. There were only two people left: James and Lily. The last two Pensieves had to involve either one.

Harry leaned forward and prepared himself for that almighty push into the past...

A/N- Okay, how do you like? If you're reading this, the next thing you click on had BETTER be that little blue box in the lower left-hand corner of your screen to give me a review! REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU!


	6. The Fourth Pensieve: James Potter

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, all right? Except for Winona, Lily's best friend.

****

A/N- I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about the long wait for the next chapter! Very busy, with school less than a month away! This will probably be the third to last chapter, not counting the epilog if there even is one. So here it is...

**Chapter 6: The Fourth Pensive: James Potter**

Everything started to spin..._again_. Harry felt sick..._again_. He was starting to get annoyed at the familiar feelings. His heart pounded wildly as he turned over and over, waiting for the landing...

__

Thump. Harry landed in the soft grass, but that didn't stop his backside from hurting like it had been repeatedly smacked with an oar. He stood up and brushed the grass off of his legs. Looking around, he didn't see anyone.

Suddenly, there was a murmur of voices and a worry-filled shout. Harry spun around on his heel and searched everywhere for the source of the scream. His heart filled with dread, wondering whether or not he really wanted to find out.

Then two men appeared. Harry peered at the two people and felt a _whoosh_ that pushed him towards the second man. He looked into the man's face and saw an identical version of himself, except with brown eyes instead of green.

It was none other than James Potter, Harry's father. He smiled broadly and saw that the first man was Sirius Black. They were talking and James looked like he was about to throw up.

"Don't worry, mate, she'll say yes. Who wouldn't want to marry you?" Sirius laughed in a vague attempt to make James feel better.

"All right, let's just get this over with. Lily should be here any second now." James said, looking around.

There was a loud crack. Harry knew this was the sound of someone Apparating onto the grass. Sirius' eyes went wide. He turned into a black dog and sprinted off into the darkness. James straightened his hair as best as he could, although it was still sticking up.

The person who had just arrived was Lily, Harry's mother. Even from a distance, Harry could see her emerald eyes glitter in the moonlight. James smiled and took a deep breath before walking towards Lily.

"Hello, love." James said, kissing her hand gently.

"Hello, love." Lily repeated as she smiled warmly. "Oh, James, this place is lovely!"

Indeed, as Harry looked around once more, the place was wonderful. There was a open field of grass and a few blue flowers. Then in the center was a small cluster of trees decorated with hundreds of white...lilies.

James took Lily's hand and lead her towards the trees. Harry walked slowly behind. He smiled as he saw the love in both of his parents' eyes.

James held his hand up towards the flowers and Lily gasped in awe. She kissed James on the lips. "I thought you might like these, my Lily flower." James smiled. Harry saw in James' eyes that he would never forget that kiss as long as he lived.

For fifteen long minutes, Lily and James exchanged quick kisses on the lips and smiles. They talked about everything from the Chuddley Cannons to Lily's sister's recent marriage to Vernon Dursley.

Then, suddenly, James whispered to himself _Just do it now_. He got down on one knee and took Lily's hand. Lily gasped and choked back many tears. Harry smiled again.

"Lillian Marie Evans, will you make me the happiest man in this universe and be my wife?" James asked. He pulled a stunning ring from his pocket and showed it to Lily.

Lily started to cry and screamed, "YES JAMES!" on top of her lungs. James laughed and kissed her. Then a big black dog came out from nowhere and toppled the two to the ground.

The dog changed into Sirius, who was starting to cry himself. "I'm best man! I'm best man!" He laughed.

Harry was ready to join the group, then everything went blank. He sighed and prepared himself for the trip back to the present...

He was flying backwards at a heart-wrenching speed. Then he was back in the Room of Requirement. Harry was happy about that Pensieve.

Then he got up, stepped towards the last Pensieve, and sighed. This was the last one. That mean it was Lily's, his mother's. Smiling, he dunked himself into the ride of his life...

****

A/N- THERE IT IS! REVIEW!


	7. The Fifth Pensieve: Lily Potter

****

Chapter Seven: The Fifth and Final Pensieve: Lily Potter

Disclaimer: I only own the storyline, the plot, and Winona, Lily's best friend.

A/N- Don't worry, this isn't the last chapter! But the next one will be the last chapter :(.

Swirling and twirling around in complete blackness was starting to get on Harry's nevers. But this was the last Pensieve, he reminded himself. After this memory he wouldn't have to feel sick again.

Thump. Harry was glad that he had, once again, landed on soft carpet. He looked around and saw that he was in the living room of a small, yet comfortable and cozy, house. There was a single sofa to his left, and three big easy chairs to his right. In the distance he could hear faint laughter.

Then a small woman entered the room from the doorway to the right. In her arms she carried a tiny baby who was squirming around and cooing as his mother carried him to the sofa. An soft wind pushed Harry towards the woman as she sat down.

The woman was Lily Potter, Harry's mother. Her deep auburn hair was tied back into a loose ponytail. Her emerald eyes were full of happiness as she looked down on her small son.

As Harry got a closer look to the baby, he realized that the baby was a much younger version of himself. The same unruly black hair sat on top of the child's head. The eyes were a bluish-green color. The small child was looking up at his mother.

"Hello, Harry. It's nice to see you awake." Lily said. She leaned towards her son and kissed his nose. The baby squealed and Lily laughed even more. Harry smiled. His mother's love for him was amazing.

"Lily, where'd you go with my son?" Another voice came from the hallway. In a second, James Potter came jogging into the room. He sat down next to his wife and stared adoringly down at baby Harry.

"_Accio Bottle_!" Lily removed her wand from her pocket and instantly a baby bottle filled with milked zoomed into her free hand. She then fed Harry with the bottle as she continued the conversation with James.

"You know, Harry said his third word this morning! Guess what it was?" Lily said.

James' eyes went wide. "Um, it was Daddy, wasn't it? Or Quidditch? Hmm, how about magic?" He guessed.

"No! But Quidditch is very close. You know he's already said Mommy and Daddy. But this morning he just pain out and said 'Seeker'! Can you believe that! I guess he heard you and Sirius talking about the Quidditch world cup!" Lily said proudly.

"No!" James said. He smiled down at Harry. "I guess he's got the Quidditch Seeker genes in him, then!" Both of them laughed.

It was wonderful to see both of his parents laughing together, gazing so fondly over baby Harry.

Then there was a loud CRACK and a very tall woman with silvery blonde hair that fell to her waist appeared in the room. James looked startled, but then he looked back to Harry. Lily waved to the woman and she joined the two people.

"Winona, guess what Harry said today! Seeker!" Lily sounded ecstatic. Winona rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, my parents put up fuss when my little sister Bessie started to say words. Then again, I was only five years old and..."

"Sh! He's saying something!" James held up his hand. The three adults looked on to baby Harry with interest. Even Harry leaned forward to hear what he was going to say next.

"M-m-mommy!" Baby Harry squealed. James started clapping his hands and Lily was smiling so much it must have hurt.

"That's Mommy's little angel." Lily whispered.

Then everything became dark and the room started spinning. Harry was still smiling and didn't mind a bit that he was feeling sick.

Thump. He was back in the Room of Requirement. All of the tables, all of the Pensieves, had disappeared. Instead, there was a single stone column with a piece of parchment on top. Harry stood up, grabbed the note, and began to read:

I hope these have done you well, Harry. I hope you have learned all you ever wanted to learn.

Then the parchment disappeared into thin air. Harry reached into his pocket and the previous note and disappeared as well. He checked his watch. It was nearing seven in the morning. He raced for the door. Then he realized something. He was still in his pajamas. Harry would surely be the laughing stock of the whole school if he showed up for breakfast in his nightclothes.

He closed his eyes and thought hard. _I wish I had my school robes_. He thought. Instantly on the stone column appeared his entire school uniform. He quickly changed and went out into the hallway.

Using the Marauder's Map, he found his way out to the Great Hall. There, he met Hermione and Ron.

"There you are! We've been looking for you!" Hermione shouted.

**A/N- One more chapter left :( REVIEW PLZ AND THANK U!**


	8. The Answer To My Questions

Chapter Eight: The Answer To My Questions

A/N- This is the last chapter :( I really hate to see it go, but everything that starts must end eventually, am I right? Well, I really hope you enjoyed this story. :)

"Oh, hey, Hermione." Harry said as he yawned. Ron gave him a strange look as he sat down beside him and Hermione at the table.

"Where were you last night, mate? We looked all over for you, but we couldn't find you." Ron clapped his best friend on the back.

"Yes, Snape and Filch said they saw a student out of bed last night. We thought it was you!" Hermione said. "I thought for sure you would have caught."

Harry shrugged his shoulders, trying hard not to smile.

"Oh my god, that was _you_?" Ron realized after a few moments of watching Harry smirk through drinking his pumpkin juice. Harry nodded and gulped down the remainder of the liquid.

"Sure was. It scared the crap out of me. I ran forever until I finally lost them. Then I found a door and..." Harry explained.

"What door?" Hermione asked. "Professor Snape said when he checked all of the corridors there was no door down the corridor where he lost you."

Harry stopped and looked at his friend, into her questioning eyes. There was no way he could tell her about what he saw in the Room of Requirement. He couldn't find the words to tell Hermione and Ron exactly what had happened, what he had finally discovered after years of pining for the answers.

"Oh, never mind." Harry told her. Then he went back to his breakfast. The memories of his parents and their friends will burned bright like the sun in his heart. He hoped the glowing would never cease so he could take those memories with him for the rest of his life.

"Can you believe it? In three days we'll be leaving this castle...forever." Hermione choked. Harry and Ron could see tears welling in her dark brown eyes.

"Yeah, it's still a shocker to me." Ron nodded his head. He had seen Hemione cry in their first year, and he didn't like the look of it.

"My parents would have been proud to see me graduate." Harry muttered. He thought no one could hear him. But he was wrong. Hermione and Ron looked up from their near empty plates and stared at him.

"Don't you mean they _will _be proud? You believe in Heaven, right?" Hermione asked him.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, I suppose so. It makes me feel better knowing my parents are looking down on me, and they'll see everything I do in life." He replied.

"When I was little and my grandparents died, my mother told me that no matter where I went, they would always be smiling down on me and guiding me towards the right things." Hermione said.

Harry thought about her statement. Was it by chance that Harry had ran into the exact corridor as the Room of Requirement? Or was someone pushing him towards it? It had been very dark in the corridor, he remembered. And it was very hard to find the room unless you wanted something so bad you would do anything to get it...

Harry continued to think about this through the rest of breakfast. He certainly hadn't run into the corridor on purpose. He was too worried about getting caught and expelled and losing points and having his house lose the Quidditch cup.

He was pulled sharply from his pondering by Ron's poking him in the back. It was time to go back to the Common Room. During their last week at school, the seventh years didn't have to go to any classes and they didn't have any homework or final exams. They were allowed to just lounge and relax.

The Fat Lady in the portrait was sobbing into her hankie when Ron, Harry, and Hermione reached the entrance. She muttered something about missing her students as she swung open the portrait and let the three people inside. Ron and Harry rolled their eyes, while Hermione softened, exited the Tower, and decided to sit outside and keep the Fat Lady company.

Back in the Common Room, Dean, Seamus, and Neville were shooting of fireworks. Parvati and Padma were trying to have a conversation over all the noise. A few of the other girls were crying in the corner as they remembered the good ole' days at Hogwarts.

Harry sighed and collapsed into an reclining chair by the window. He looked out onto the grounds. He remembered how he always used to sit by that window, and wish and wonder about his parents. Somehow, while Harry sat at the window for this particular time, he felt that the gap in his heart had been filled by the Pensieves.

Everything he had ever wanted to know had been found in those tubs of swirling smoke. Harry felt that his life was almost complete, and all he needed to do was to graduate from Hogwarts and then his life would be fulfilled. 

Three days later...

"Harry James Potter!" Professor Dumbledore called out. The crowd in the Great Hall erupted into claps, cheers, and whooping(mostly from Sirius) as Harry, dressed in his school robes, came to the front of everyone.

He first shook Professor McGonagall's hand, who was tearing and yet smiling through everything. The he stepped towards Dumbledore, who handed him a plaque with his Hogwarts certificate framed inside.

The he walked down the long line of teachers and shook everyone's hands. Then, he came to Professor Snape.

"Professor." Harry said. He extended his hand towards his worst teacher.

"Potter." Snape whispered with disgust. But he shook the boy's hand anyway, without a smile or any sign of emotion.

After the ceremony, everyone crowded the front steps of the castle. Sirius clapped Harry's shoulder and stood beaming above his godson. "You did it! A chip off the old block!" He said. Harry smiled.

Then Remus Lupin came. "You can say that again." He said, smiling.

Harry was soon joined by Ron and Hermione. She had started to cry and was trying to choke back her tears. Mrs. Weasly was sobbing behind Ron, who kept rolling his eyes at his mother.

"I saw that, Ronald!" Mrs. Weasly gave her son a sharp cuff on the year.

"OW!" Ron shouted, rubbing his ear.

"You're parents are proud, Harry." Hermione smiled through her tears.

"Yeah," Harry replied, looking at the sky and smiling. "I know."

* * *

**Update: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are the world to me!

Until next time,

Roxy Black


End file.
